The outcast pirates
by dubleduke2
Summary: Well this is the first story. Please help me with some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Summary: After Luffy obtained the One Piece and became the pirate king, a new generation of pirates rises. These are NOT sons and daughters of the crew. Oh and if you can, please submit OC villians by PM... ONLY ONE WATER WATER Fruit users please...
1. Prologue

"Hey! buddy! where ya going? Where's your fast lil devil of a brother?" Lance did not respond, instead picking up the pace to a light jog himself Jared did not falter and easily kept up with him. "Don't make me talk to myself all day. You can speak ya know…"

With that Lance turns and looks at Jared his eyes distant. "I am going to the next island"

Jared grabs Lance and stops him. "That is insane! Everyone knows that people like you can not swim!"

Lance doesn't answer, resuming his now run towards the beach.

Jared was now being dragged along by the running teen. "dude come on! That's not how Joe would have wanted it! He wouldn't want you drowning yourself!"

Lance smiled for the first time since he entered the marine base. "Who said anything about touching the water" Lance shook off Jared and sprinted towards the beach. As he reached the stairs he kept moving forward, and said "DASH-DASH air-walk!" and ran through the air, heading after the pirates who had tried to save them. He smiled as he took his first steps towards redemtion


	2. Chapter 1: wild west?

A couple years after

Lance, no longer a short 15 year old, but a short 21 year old, ran through the sky, laughing as he sprinted towards the ever growing island. "I can't wait to get my very own pirate crew! I will be strong enough to rival the straw hat himself!" The young pirate boasted to nobody in particular. He was so caught up in his bragging and dreams, that he did not notice the smoke rising from the island, and the pirate ship in the harbor.

Meanwhile, inside the pirate ship,

A boy sat, locked up in the hold with kairoseki cuffs on his wrists. He seems relatively young and- **What do you mean You want objective and actual descriptions of the dude… Fine.** The Boy was about 5'4" with brown curly hair, wore thick black sunglasses and a pink shirt with the kanji 学生 which meant student,on his right shoulder

. **Roughly, ok i used translate,**

 **Lance: DUDE actually do work!**

 **?: Yeah you can't just expect a translator to do all the work for you.**

 **Trubleduke: SHUT UP YOU TWO! Especially you, the audience doesn't even know your name yet.**

 **?: well you can just go (Lots of censoring coming up in the future) yourself**

 **Trubleduke: HAHA! CENSORED like a pro  
** Any ways He wore black jeans and for some reason, all were slightly baggy and even ripped at parts. This young pirate, who is the second protagonist is named Jason, he is 19 years old. And this used to be his pirate ship, but we will get to that later.

A man, 5'5" walks spinning two pistols on his fingers. "How do you like the prison life, Pardner"

The boy stood up lazily and looks at the man, "You would know Jesse, you been in my situation more than once you jailbird."

Apparently that was the wrong answer, as two bullets flew by his face, cutting of bits of his hair. "You'll come around, just as soon as-" **BOOOMMM!**

"What the HELL?!"

"What the HELL!?" The two pirates shouted as sand past the window.

* * *

 **Lance P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, back with our 'Hero': Lance landed. Not so slowly, softly, or quietly, but at least he landed… In the middle of a pirate raid. (P.S. this guy's a dumbass for not noticing the whole town burning)

The town of calm east. It was, too it's name, a generally calm town. Not anymore though, the now wild pirates had taken it over. Not that he knew.

"whoa, weird town. It's all dusty and… I-is that a tumbleweed?."

 _Yup tumbleweed… WTF!_

¨Hey pardner!¨ Lance looked towards the voice.

It was a strange man… wearing a… GOD DAMMIT

¨Really, a cowboy hat? Now I feel like I must kick your ass if you- And you're eating an apple, to look more like a douche. Classy.¨ Lance cracks his knuckles.

* * *

 **No PO- that's impossible Third person Jesse**

Jesse smiled as he looked at the intruder, this boy wouldn't be a challenge. ¨So pardner, you are…¨

¨The man who's going to dethrone straw hat luffy, then become the next pirate king.¨ Lance replied without missing a single beat.

Jessie laughed, throwing away his apple. ¨Kid, I hear that every damn day. It's impossible to defeat Straw Hat. Face facts.¨

¨You can prove something possible, but you can't prove something impossible,¨ Lance grinned a shit-eating grin.

"The one thing I hate in this world, is those who believe anything will happen, like the dumbass in the brig. He thinks that someone would help him. Just because he ain't part of my crew, dooms him more!" Jessie laughs while tossing a key in the air.

"Nice really arrogant… tossing the key to his cell," Lance frowns, "but one question, if that is a cell key, why is are the windows open?"  
Jesse frowns, "What are you implying?"

Lance puts on that shit eating grin again, ¨only that the boy was right.¨ Lance laughs as he tosses the key up and down.

Jesse almost fell back, and looked at his now-empty hand, "Now how in tarnation?.. No matter."

Lance smiled as Jesse pulled out a gun on our… Hero. "If you want to kill me, you're going to need a bigger gun. Just say-"

 **BANG!** As the bullet flyed towards Lance's head, time begins to slow to a crawl. Lance looks lazily at the bullet moving ever so slowly towards him… Lance stepped out of the way and onto Jesse's ship, not before moving Jesse above the open water and laughing. _Having speed to the EXTREME! was fun. Annoying when trying to wait for something… but I was fun as Hell when fighting. Especially with the air thingy… now then… before i get to freeing my new bud… Time for Trolling!_

 **I will try and describe what happens with the wild pirates as accurately as possible, while are happening. Please note that Lance has already completed trolling by the time you were distracted reading this… sucks to be you.**

Lance smiled as he completed his handy work and walked up to the jail cell. Jason was, predictably, slowed like the rest. Lance furrowed his brows as he looked at the door…

"The door frame doesn't seem that strong… that proves my point… The guy locked up is a devil fruit user and he is wearing kairoseki cuffs… so that means if I punch the door :D.

 **Now before I go any further let's talk physics. F=ma is force equals mass times ACCELERATION… Now what happens when acceleration increases dramatically? Let's find out!**

Lance, still going at extreme speeds, kicks the door, and resumes going at regular time.

 **BOOM CRASH OTHER MISC SOUND EFFECT**

Lance doesn't flinch as

the door collapses from the shock, due to the impact.

Crew members freak out over being drawn on (Peni) Having card towers balanced on their heads, and many men being forced into kissing each other… They were pretty pissed.

Jesse hit the water… Hard.

* * *

 **Jason P.O.V**

Jason was… Shocked. Not terrified, the door was only wood so anybody could cave it in if they needed to… If they didn't handcuffs that sap your strength. Anyways…

The intruder( **IF you didn't guess who he is, read the entire story again)** spoke up ,¨Do you want to freedom, or we just going to stand here with cuffs on for eternity, cuz that could be fun too," Lance asked tossing the keys to Jason. ¨When you are out… figure a way out for us… I´ll hold off the trolled.¨

¨Wait what do you me-¨ Before Jason finished, Lance had already zipped off…. **Not for mature reasons, anyways…**

 **This is bad I know**

Jesse crawled out of the water, spitting out water. "That little speedster, I ought to kill the little bugger. What the hell are my crew doing?!

 **Sorry for the delay, this is the end of the chapter for now :D**

 **What happened to the crew Lance was chasing after**

 **and his past, along with other things will be answered later**

 **Hopefully…**

 **Leave a review and please feel free to give ideas**

 **for places and their respective villains**

 **thank you**


	3. Chapter 2: time for a show down

**Author's note:  
HOI Welcome back to the Outcast pirates! I have been a bit busy so-**

 **Lance: dude… you forgot to explain my back story**

 **Jason: MINE TOO**

 **?s: What about us**

 **Dubleduke2: Shut up IDIOTS! Half of you aren't even in the story yet! I will explain in later chapters… How bout this, When you see *** that means there will be back story k**

 **Everyone else: K**

 **LETS GET HER DONE!**

Lance ran around slamming people into walls, It was fun… But that wasn't important. He just needed to think. *** Ever since learning that the pirates who saved him (Rumbar or something…) Had died to a sea king (delicious), Lance just didn't stop running. HE bounced from island to island all the way to the East Blue and ended up here after being chased out of that homey island, by an famous world gov man…*** _whatever…_ _At least they gave me new kicks,_ Lance thought looking at his shoes. Blue but still… Lance stopped and dashed back to the brig to grab his new friend and smiled a EEeeeeeeeeeeeevvil smile… He had a plan.

 **JASON POV**

Jason laid his handcuffs on the floor and smiled as relief and power flowed through him. Just as he was about to leave, the odd speedster was suddenly behind him tapping Jason on the shoulder repeatedly.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey…" Lance bothered Jason. Jason made an effort to calmly turn around and **Calmly** say-

"WHAT!?"  
Lance smiles and hops repeatedly. "Do you want to be my first mate"

Jason widens his eyes before shrugging,"why not?"

Lance whines, "Pleas-wait was it really that easy…? You sure? Not gonna back out any time soon."  
Jason smiles blankly, "why… not like I have anything better to do?"

Lance smiled "Yeah you're right, now then time for phase two of my brilliant plan, buying a ship!

Jason wondered what he got himself into and pointed out the obvious, "Why don't we just take this one?

Lance whined, "But I already had a plan…" One sharp glare from his new first mate shut him up.

Jason sighed, "This ship was my home for a pretty long time, and I just can't find a reason to stop now.

"So you really like this ship that much eh? Fine by me as long as…"

Jason went through a range of emotions as Lance told Jason the name of the pirates. "MUTINY" Jason shouted as he punched his new friend in the face. Before Lance hit the wall, he zoomed over and bonked Jason with a toy mallet.

"NO! Bad! No captain position for you!" Lance shouted as he led Jason outside, knocking off any stragglers off the ship.

Jason stared at Lance. "Where did you get that hammer?"  
Lance opened his shirt revealing a ton of weapons, from a toy sword to a rifle. "Always gotta be prepared to adapt, reminds me though, we got to stop for-"  
"NOT SO FAST"

Lance's face visibly fell as he saw Jesse walk into the ship. "Oh… It's you,"

Jesse smiled, "What, were you expecting someone else?"

"nope, just hoping for an actual challenge"

Jesse reeled back from the insult, "Ok kid, that was the last damn straw! Prepare to meet my Buster Rifle!" Jesse shouted as he pulled out a hand cannon "Not one person has been able to stand up to the sheer power of this cannon.

Lance groaned as he walked towards the mainland, where Jesse stood, "Look bud in case you didn't know, I am not normal, so that peashooter won't work! We don't-" Lance could not finish, due to his head being blown clean off.

"HAHAHA Did you really think that you could stop me kid! This cannon killed my old captain in an instant, so it would make short work of you." Jesse turned to look at Jason, who was wide eyed.

"Why would you be surprised? You've already seen this before," Jesse said laughing.

Jason shook his head in a 'no' motion "I have seen the gun before, but not the body standing up again…"  
Jesse looked at where Lance was standing "What the fu-" Now it was Jesse's turn to have his head removed, but he wasn't coming back.

Lance stood up, deathly serious, as his head reformed, "Next time, I would make sure I am dead."

Jason looked in shock at his captain, "What the fuck are you!?"  
Lance looked over his shoulder at his first mate, "Did I forget to tell you? I might also be a glassman"

 **That's all for now folks, But do not forget to give your ideas for OCs (no main crew) and Islands! Thanks In advanced! All will be explained, Please give it time. apologies for shortness**


	4. Announcement: Just wait a bit

**Dubleduke2 speaking. I can't. I am so sorry. I will be rewriting the story, so you can still make suggestions, But don't expect anything new for a really long time... once again I must apologize.**


End file.
